Crazy
by meowkitty
Summary: Two siblings come to camp green lake nd everybody love the girl sibling but the problem they both are crazy. vote for who she will like :3


All the boys looked up as they heard an unfimiliar car a proch. they looked a white truck that look like for prisoners pulled up along with another black truck. Out steped some five or more guards from the white truck and they opened the back door. Out stepped a boy no taller the Spuid he had spiked blonde hair and crazy looking brpwn eyes.He was wraped in one of those white suits with chains on it. He also had a musol for dpgs on him.

"who the hell is that" X-ray said as he looked a the boy who was going into a rampage but words wre muffled by the mask.

"don't know but he looks crazy" Magnet said as he looked on.

"but who is in the black truck" ZigZag said looking at it. They saw Mr. Sir walk up to the boy and take the mask off so they could here him.

"ANGEL WERE IS SHE AT" he screamed as he lashed at Mr.Sir's hands. He kept on thrashing until they saw the black truck syart to move back and forth. Ten guards surround the truck. One came out pushing a steal metle box with one whole in it. The guard very slowly opened the box and out came what looked like a girl. She was also in a white coat but had more shackles. All the guards very slowly unhooked them then ran like crazy.

ZigZags jaw dropped right there was one pretty girl. She had long black hair with emearld eyes.

" calm down brother" she said with a low voice. Mr.Sir very quitly walked up to them.

"welcome to camp green lake this ain't no girl scout camp girl" Mr.Sir said as he looked at her. Befor anyone saw she had punched Mr.Sir in the face and was holding his gun.

"never said it was Miss" she said as she threw the gun into a hole. She looked around until she spoted Stanly who was looking at her and her brother. She looked around and saw all the boys staring at her which made her smirk.

" well well well look at what I found bro" she said as she walked up to stan. He stared at her and just watched as her brother came up.

" Stanly is that you don't you remember us it us Brian and Angel" he said as he looked at stanly and then everybody else.

"hey I didn't know that you guys were in trouble are that they aloud girls around" Stanly said as he looked at Angel and then back at Brian.

" well they don't they just didn't want a girl who killed all her jail buddys" she said as she walked into the storige room and came out with her and her brothers stuff. She threw it at him but she stopped to look in a hole.

" so Stan you going to introduce us" Brian asked as he looked at the others standing a few feet away from Stanly.

" oh well yeah Angel, Brian, this is Squid, ZigZag, Magnet, X-ray, Armpit, and Zero and im Caveman" he said as he pionted to all of them. Angel walked up to them and looked at them.Then she smirked as she looked at them, she turned back to stanly and smirked even wider and turned back to them.

" that over there is Pyro they call him that because he will sat people that he does not like on fire" she said as her brother came up to her and put his arms around his sister.

" then what your name" Magnet said as he looked at the siblings. She walked away and looked into a near by hole then she jumped in. A few minutes later she came back out with something behind her back. She walked and stood in front of ZigZag but still none could see behind her back. ZigZag swallowed( spl? ) hard as he watched her walk in front of him.

" well some who knew me befor call me Angel but thows who just meet me call me Maniac or Dark because" she walked in front of Magnet this time a wipped out a yellowed spoted lizard in front of him. Magnet screamed and fell to the growned the other backed away. Angel only held the lizard as it sat in her hand then scratched it under his chin.

" don't worry he is harmless" she said as her and her brother walked up to mom. ZigZag looked at her as she walked and he just stared.

" guys" hesaid as he still looked at Angel he turned to them all and had a serious face on.

" I thinke I am in love" he said as he looked at them with shocked faces.


End file.
